Princes and princesses
by PurpleFullMoon
Summary: Two kings make a deal that his son and his daughter will get married when she is at the age of 16 but only problem is that they both hate each other! bad summary
1. Chapter 1

I only write for fun and for you pleasure

i dont think i will be finishing my cats story i dont know yet but sigh lifes sucks right now well anyways i love these types of story so i wanted to do one of my own

* * *

A long time ago in a kingdom far away, lived a young prince who was yet to be king. He wanted to be just like his father, kind and fair. Over the years the young prince fell in love with a young maiden and they got married. But while the young prince was getting life in order the king grew sick. The young prince was concern for his father's health. The king knew his time was coming to an end. On a bright sunny day, the king felt his time was so very near. He died in peace and was with his wife again. The young prince became the new king within the week of his father's death. His missed his father but he knew he was in a better place.

The new king and the new queen were blessed with a son, they were once again blessed with another son and later twins, a boy and a girl. The oldest son was named Ranald, the second son was named Hadden, the twins were named Darwin and Adelicia, they didn't look alike that much but they shared the same thoughts on many things. They were one big happy family and spent as much time together. The children had many things to learn specially Ranald if he was going to become king.

The children grew older, each one beautiful and charming in their own way.

Now, as king you have many choices and each one has a different consequence. They can be good or bad. They have to be careful when choosing the choices. Not everyone is perfect; this includes kings, queens, princes, and princess. But this kings choices was one he was going to regret for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!!! What do ya think so far!!!!!! its been kinda crazy here. The weather is going nuts. We had a power out a day ago from 10:00am and it lasted until the next day around 12:00pm. that was my first ever full day power out it was boooooooringso i started to write the next chapter. in this it tells about the children again sorry about that i know it was in the 1st chapter but i put it again in it its different but still don't tell me you already put that in there i know i know!!!! anyways my chapters are short cause i don't really like to have long chapters sigh sorry hehehehe

thanks for reviewing.

OHHHH at the bottom i am going to put the name meanings of each character in the end. their name meaning is one of the reasons why i picked that name.

* * *

King Eric was on his way to breakfast with his family, it was his favorite time of the day. Though times were hard he always has time for his family. As king he was needed be his kingdom, his people.

His children were young, his oldest, Ranald, was only eight years old, and he was spending a lot of the time learning everything he needs to know to be the next king. The second oldest was Hadden, he was five years old and did nothing but watch young knights in training. Lastly, the twins, Darwin and Adelicia, they had both just turned three recently. Though they are not identical twins but they do share the same thoughts and ideas.

Eric loved all his children as much as the next, even though they were trouble when together.

All of his sons got his blue eyes and dark brown hair; one would think it was black by how dark the hair was. They both had traits from him and their mother. But Adelicia was another story; she looked just like her mother, green eyes with brown hair, not as dark as the boy's hair.

Each one was as beautiful as the next. Eric couldn't ask for better children. They were one happy family.

The kingdom this year was having hard time growing food. Many people did not have enough food, they did have extras from last year but that wouldn't last much longer. Winter was on its way, everyone was not ready. They all looked up to the king and the gods for help.

No one had any idea why the food was not growing. It had never done this before, so many of his people were suffering from this food crisis.

He had sent a letter to a neighboring kingdom, in the letter it had said:

My Friend King Vicente,

My good friend, it has been a while since I have last heard anything of you and your kingdom. I hope you kingdom is doing great. I wish I could say the same as mine. You see my friend; the crop is not growing anything this year. A lot of the food is very small or dead. We are need of help from you. I ask as a friend for help. My kingdom is in great need of food. I know our kingdoms have had some trouble in the past, I am in real need of help. Please think this over and respond as soon as possible, I am sure we can come to a compromise.

Your loyal Friend,

King Eric

The letter was sent two weeks ago. King Eric was getting impatient. He knows it takes about one week to get there and another week for it to come back. It was his last resort to send the letter to king Vicente. He could not be trusted; he is just a greedy man. But his kingdom was the closet kingdom around.

Eric finally got to the breakfast room. His family was all sitting and waiting for him to come.

"So sorry I am late." Eric said as he was sitting down at the head of the table. He was most of the time never late. He looked around at everyone to see that they had not started without him as always, they would never start without him. "You should have started without me."

"It would not be the same." His wife, Roxana, told him. Through hardest times she had always stayed by his side and he loves her for that reason though there are many more reasons why he loves her.

They signaled for the food to be brought in. Everyone started to eat and tell what their plans were for today, everyone was enjoying each other's company.

"Father, are you well?" Adelicia asked him, her big green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes, I am quite well." He answered lovingly to his daughter. She was one of the sweetest little girls around.

Everyone continued to talk until the nanny came to fetch the children. Everyone gave their mother and father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The room became very quite.

Roxana leaned over to her husband "Are you sure you are feeling well?" Her eyes filled with worry.

"You are always worried for me. I just worried for our kingdom. I hope everthing will be better soon." He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

At the very end of the day letter came for the king from king Vicente.

Eric mumbled a "Finally" as he got the letter. He read over and over. He got up from his place and went in search for Roxana. She was in their room reading a book by the fire. She looked up at him in surpize.

"My love, what is wrong?" She asked him.

"I have just gotten a letter from King Vicente." He saw her eyes fill with hope.

"Well that is great news." She saw the look on his face. "Did he say no?" She set the book down and walked over to him.

"No, he said he will give us food" He raised his hand t stop her from speaking "but he wants something in return."

"Does he want land, money, some weapons?" She took a hold of his hand.

"No, he said he has a son, he is a year younger than Ranald , Vicente knows we have a daughter" Roxanas eyes got larger by the second. "He said 'if we want the food we would have to promise Adelicia to his son." He looked into her eyes for any ideas of what she was thinking.

But he saw nothing her face was unreadable. She said nothing, the only thing that was making noise in the room was the fire. It stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

ok end of chapter 2!!!!! heheheh anyways please review it helps a lot!!!!!!!!!!!

ok name meanings

Ranald- wise and powerful ruler

Hadden- child of the heather-filled

Darwin- beloved friend

Adelicia- noble and kind

Eric- honorable Ruler

Roxana- dawn

Vicente- conquering

(he has be mentioned in the story but his name not stated but he is the only son of Vicente) Richard- protector and powerful

i got it off a website so if you get something else Well..........um......

JUST REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for waiting for the next chapter the reveiws really help me keep going the summary has been changed........if anyone cares i didnt like where that would be going so i went another way on the story

to day was the worst day ever i spraned my figuer and my bestfriend is mad at and i hate when people are fighting i get weird and stuff.........anyways be happy i wrote this last night cause it would have been much longer wait i also would have posted this last night but my computer was acting weird.................my life is really weird right now sigh...........

enough about my life on with the chapter

ohhh the next chapter may be a bit we are doing a new play in school soon and of course i want to be in it :D

* * *

King Eric had no choice; his daughters' future was settled. She was going to have to marry that horrid Kings son. He didn't want to agree at all, but since he was king his kingdom came first. Roxana kept arguing with him on his choice. He kept tell her that they have many years before little Adelicia was able to marry. After that Roxana just left the room and ran straight to Adelicia' room. Eric found her there with little Adelicia in her arms cuddling her. She was fast asleep safe in her mother's arms.

"Just leave me alone tonight, please" Roxana said with pleading eyes. "I want to be with my little girl tonight."

"Alright, you do know that I would never want this to ever happen to us. The only reason I am agreeing to this is for our kingdom." Eric said with sadness that laced his voice.

That night and many other nights Roxana slept in her child's room with her. And that day forth the queen became more protective of little Adelicia. She was her only daughter; they shared a special connection together.

It was agreed that when Adelicia turned to the age of 16 she would marry Prince Richard. There was a peace between the two counties for many years to come. Though Roxana never truly forgave Eric for what he had done she had to put her feelings behind her.

As the years past they grew up and the children became wonderful in their own way.

It was a warm spring afternoon and Adelicia and her brother, Darwin, were look for seashells. The sea was as blue as it could be.

"Oh! Darwin, come look at this!" Adelicia excitedly yelled at him. Darwin came running over.

"What is it?"

"Look! It's a starfish thingy." Adelicia told him.

He smiled at his sister she gets excited over the littlest things. "We see them everywhere" He looked up to see what position the sun was at. "Adelicia if we want to head home on time we better start heading back". He started to head back to where the castle is.

Adelicia once more look down at the sea and then followed after her brother. She loved her family, but they always treated her like a baby even though she is the youngest by only a couple of minutes.

They finally got back to the castle and headed to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

Adelicia loved her room, it was one place where she could have her alone time. Her bedroom was filled with different shades of purple, her favorite color. She got her maid, Sarah, to help her change into a more appropriate dress for dinner. It was a light blue dress not anything too fancy but not plain.

After dinner her father and mother want to talk to her. They both had serious faces on, which was not a good sign.

Everyone in the room had left leaving only Adelicia and her parents. She was still in her spot where she had dinner and so were her parents.

"Many years ago" her father began "when you were only a babe, the kingdom was in disaster. The food would not grow and people were dying of hunger."

"That's horrible" She said.

"Yes it was" Mother said from her spot. She moved to sit right next to her daughter."Many good people died."

"There was nothing we could do. The crops would just not grow. Anyways we ask our neighboring kingdom for help. We had heard that they had more than enough crops this year so we ask for some." Her father had a strange look in his eye one would say regretful. "King Vicente said he would give us food but he asked for something in return. You see he has a son, he is about a year younger than Ranald, and he wanted to find a suitable girl to marry his son." Adelicia went white with what she knew what he was going to say.

"The deal was that we would get some of the food and in return on your 16th birthday you would marry his son." He did not want to see what look she was giving him.

"You're going to make me marry that horrible king's son! " She yelled while standing up. She hates to fight with her father or mother but this was too far for her. She had heard rumors of how horrid the king can be. She started to walk out of the dining room to her bedroom never once turning around or listening to her mother or father. She ran right into her room and locked herself in there.

Adelicia ran to her bed and flopped down on her bed and started to cry. Although she knew that one day she would have wed but she never thought she would ever be forced to marry that horrid boy. She had met him once in her life she was only seven years old; he had teased her all day.

There was a knock on the door, it was a soft knock.

"Go away" Adelicia replied through her tears.

"It's me, Ranald, please let me in." Was the reply, she could never say no to him.

Adelicia walked over to the door and unlocked it. Ranald looked down at his sister. It tore his heart when he sawed the tears coming down his little sister's face. He pulled her into a hug.

He closed the door and walk them both over to the couch by the window. He let her cry into his shirt until she was out of tears and even when she was a sleep he stayed with her, he stayed with her until she awoke from her troubled dreams. She was his only sister and he was her big brother and he would not ever let anything harm her not matter what it cost him.

* * *

please please please please review for me i would love it very much

ok i dont like what this story is called at all if anyone has a good idea of what it should be called please tell me and also i ant think of any good names for the kingdoms please please help me think of one!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

They had many things to do to get ready for the wedding. Although Adelicia was only 15 years old she has many things to learn. She was well trained but she only knew information on her father's kingdom, Kalesia. She had to learn about Roanson, her soon to be new home. Everything is different from clothing to how they greet each other. Her days were filled with lessons, she never got to see brothers as much as they all would like.

The days were flying by, time was slipping away. Adelicia was getting more and more stressed about it. Her family was always close, that's what she thought. Even though she was still a little bit mad about her parents she could never stay angry at them, they did what was best for their kingdom. Regret was in her father's eyes whenever he saw her. Adelicia hated it.

There was only two more weeks until it was Darwin's and Adelicia's birthday and then it would be Adelicias wedding.

King Vicente and her further husband, Prince Richard would be coming to their birthday party.

Her parents of course wanted to do something to make it up to Adelicia. They were going to have one of the grandest parties for her and her brother. It was going to be a masquerade ball. Adelicia loved mask masquerade balls.

Adelicia was finally let out to have a break from her lessons to go outside. Whenever Adelicia goes outside she goes to the rose garden. There were different kinds of roses, some you can only find in her kingdom. They were only in bloom for about four months of the year.

She walked over to one of the bush of roses and sat beside it not to close though she didn't want to get hurt once more by those thorns on the roses.

"The season is almost over for the roses. It will be sad to see them go. I think this year was the most beautiful bloom I have ever seen." Darwin said as he walked over to Adelicia.

"Yes, I will miss them when I have to go." Adelicia said miserably.

"I do not wish for you to go, please don't leave me! You make things here happy." Darwin told Adelicia and pulled her into a hug.

"As much as I want to stay here, I can't. Oh please don't make this harder for me." She started to weep into her brothers' shirt.

"Sorry I didn't mean for you to cry, I just don't want you to go." Darwin said his voice a little bit shaky.

They sat there in the rose garden for the rest of the day. They even started to play old games they played when they were younger.

They would meet up there after Adelicia was done with lessons and played games that were improper for 'adults' to play. Their other brother, Hadden started to catch on what they were doing and followed them one day. He joined their fun in playing their games. It was just like when they were much younger.

"I wish Ranald could play with us." Adelicia said while they were resting from the game.

"He's too busy to play games with us." Hadden said as he went over to sit on the ground.

"Oh but it would be so much fun with all of us together!" Adelicia exclaimed.

"I agree with her." Darwin said sitting next to his brother.

"Well that is because you to think alike, you are twins." Hadden smiled. Adelicia and Darwin had a close relationship for siblings. Sure they had fights but they could understand each other's thoughts and feel the same things at times. "We better return now." Hadden said as he got up from sitting.

"I want to stay out longer, tomorrow is the ball and that means one week until the wedding and I will have to being leaving you guys." Adelicia brought all three of them into a hug.

Dinner was quiet just small talk. Adelicia excused herself to her room. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep but she wanted to try. After many hours of just sitting and staring up at the ceiling she finally fell asleep with dreams of her future husband and the ball on her mind.

She was awoken by her maid. She helped her get dressed for breakfast. Once breakfast was over they started to get ready for the ball. She had a warm bath which smelled of roses.

Adelicia had to sit for hours as they did her hair and put on jewelry.

The next had part was putting on the dress without messing up anything up. Adelicia squeezed into the dress.

It was a brand new dress. It was the color of the red roses that grew in the garden. There were little roses placed all over her dress. The dress had gold lace at the end of the dress, on the dresses sleeve and in other various places.

All she needed was her mask.

The mask was a slip on, so she wouldn't have to hold it all night long. It was red like her dress; it had the little rose and the gold lace.

She was ready for her birthday ball.

She went to go meet her brother, Darwin. He was going to escort her to their ball. She was thankful that is wasn't her fiancé who had to escort her.

Darwin was wearing green, his favorite color, and blue in some places.

"You look beautiful." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself." She said with a smile.

"You ready?"

"It's now or never." Adelicia sighed.

The doors opened every ones head turned and bowed.

As the pair descended down on the stairs, a pair of eyes caught Adelicia. The pair of eyes was staring intently on her and her only. She took a big breath; this was going to be a long night Adelicia thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**this is what happens when i am bored and have no homework and really wanted to update this because you guys rock!!!!!**

* * *

The pair moved down to stand by their parents to greet all of the guest. It was a privet party but there were still a lot of people there.

"How many more guest are there, mother?" Adelicia whispered. Her feet started to hurt from standing.

"Only a couple more, darling." Her mother replied.

"Adelicia, I would like you to meet King Vicente and his son, Prince Richard, your future husband." Her father said with looking right at her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Adelicia said as she curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine." Prince Richard said with a bow of his own. When he was done with his bow, Adelicia noticed it was his eyes that were staring at her so intensely when she was walking down the stairs. "I hope you will save me a dance, until then." He gently took her hand into his and gave her hand a kiss and walked away.

Adelicia felt like her heart had stopped beating. He was charming and he didn't look that bad either. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His hair was a dark brown, it went with his bright brown eyes. He was what most girls would think handsome was.

After they greeted the rest of the guest they started dinner. Her father sat at the head of the table. On the right of her father was her mother and on the left was Ranald, next to Ranald was Hadden, and right next to Hadden was Darwin. Adelicia was sitting next to her mother.

Prince Richard was sitting next to Adelicia. She was so nervous sitting next to him. Her father was in a deep conservation with King Vicente. Prince Richard was just sitting there eating food; he didn't say anything unless he was asked something. His voice was deep and calm. She could listen to it all day.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

The musicians were getting ready to play.

"I have heard from all over that you are one of the best dance partners. Is that correct?" Prince Richard asked suddenly.

"Really? You were told that?" He nodded his head. "Then I guess it is true then."

Prince Richard started to laugh; his laugh was just like his voice deep.

"Oh princess, would you care to show me how well you can dance?" Richard asked standing up, offering his hand.

"I would love to dance." she replied putting her hand in his hand.

They moved to the dance floor, people around them started to talk.

As they danced around the ballroom, Adelicia hear someone say "They do make a beautiful couple, I wonder what their children will look like"

Her body froze at that comment. 'So now I have to have children with him now?' Adelicia thought to herself.

Richard must have felt her stiffen. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know, I think I need some air." Adelicia started to move to go to the garden.

"Allow me to escort you to wherever you need to go." he once more took her arm and led her outside.

Adelicia was happy to outside once more. It was a cool night; it felt good against her warm skin.

"Now we can have conservation without anymore eavesdropping on us." he said walking over to her. He stood right next to her looking out at the garden. "I am sure you are not happy about our situation. Well, I'm not. I hope that we can grow to be good friends at some point. Though I think I am getting something good out of this deal."

"And what would that be?" Adelicia asked looking at what he was looking at.

"Well since you asked so nicely. I am going to marry one of the best dancers I have ever danced with." He was still looking at the garden.

Adelicia felt her cheeks burn up. "Oh, thank you." She turned away from him so he couldn't see her burning cheeks.

"Anyways, when we do get married you will become my princess and as my duty as heir I have to produce a heir to keep the royal line going." Richard said turning to look at Adelicia.

"Do we really need to talk about this now? This is our first time ever really having conservation." Adelicias cheeks got even redder each second.

"Sorry, but it is something we do need to talk about at some point, Maybe some other day this week." He went back at looking at the garden.

Still recovering from that conservation Adelicia pulled herself together. She noticed he was looking at the garden once more.

"Do you want to see the garden?" she asked him.

"I would to see them." he replied.

He followed her in silence to the garden. She took him to the rose garden where her brothers and her played their childhood games.

"It's beautiful." He said as he looked around. There were bushes of roses everywhere and in the middle was a pond with many different kind of plants. She had to confess, he look handsome in the moonlight that lighted up the pond. She walked over to where he was and stood by the pond. He joined her by standing next to her.

"We should be getting back now." She started to walk away but a grip on her hand stop her. She looked up a Richard. "Can you please let go of my hand?"

He just ignored her comment and just pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head to be the same level as hers. He pulled her into a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, he made sure it was soft, he was for sure that she had never been kissed before.

Adelicia found herself responding to the kiss. Slowly he pulled away and escorted her backed the ball. Adelicia was in a daze for the rest of the evening. Prince Richard gave her hand a kiss before she went to bed.

It was her first kiss. Adelicia guessed he had kissed many before her.

Her dreams were filled with roses and masks; she tossed and turned throughout the night.

* * *

**please read and review to get updates like this soon!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!!! I am sooo happy right now!!! I don't know why!!! Anyways I updated I hope you guys are happy!**

**I am having sooo much fun writing this story!!! **

* * *

Adelicia was awoken by her maid in the morning just like any other day. She went to have a bath and got dressed in a green dress for breakfast.

She finally reached the breakfast room her mother, father and two of her brothers were already there. Darwin was always late for breakfast. There were two extra plates set up at the table.

"Is someone joining us?" Adelicia asked as she sat down.

"Of course! King Vicente and Prince Richard are joining us, they are our guest remember?" Her mother replied with a pleasant smile on her face, her father on the other hand looked tense and looked like he didn't get any sleep.

"Oh, right mother." Adelicia said looking down. Finally her brother entered the room but he wasn't sitting beside her today, no he was sitting by Hadden.

After a couple minutes of peace, the king and the prince finally entered.

"Sorry we were late, I had some business to finish up with." king Vicente said. Prince Richard sat right next to Adelicia, making her even more uncomfortable. She sifted in her seat, she looked over a Darwin who was staring at the food being brought in. Of course food comes first Adelicia thought to herself.

They ate in silence. This had to be this most awkward breakfast they had ever had. Finally when everyone was done she started to excuse herself but her father stopped near.

"We need to discuss many things. You are to stay, everyone else you are excused." Her father said in his most kingly voice.

Adelicia inwardly winced. This was going to be a long day she thought to herself.

All of her brothers left the room giving pity glances to their sister. Her mother and father were still in their seats. King Vicente sat as if he was home; she wanted to slap that look off his face. Prince Richard looked really bored. She hated that look too.

All afternoon they talked about the wedding and the plans after it. Adelicia nor Richard were really not needed to be there. They both were sitting there listening to their parents endless chatter.

"I'm bored of this, care to show me the gardens in the daylight, princess." Richard whispered over to Adelicia.

"I would love to." Adelicia whispered back.

"Father, Princess Adelicia would like to show me the garden, may we be excused?" Richard asked his father.

He dismissed them with a nod of his head.

Finally they were out of that room. Adelicia was happy to out of that room even though she was going to be spending the rest of the day with Richard.

They walked around the garden in silence, though it was less awkward than before.

Richard bent over a rose bush and picked out a yellow rose. He walked over to where Adelicia was standing.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful princess." He said as he gave her the yellow rose. Adelicias face started to turn red.

"Thank you." Adelicia said. She turned around so he couldn't see the blush on her face. "This is where my brothers and I used to play games when we were younger." she said as she remember her younger years as a child. Everything was much easier as a child.

"That must have been fun. I have always wished for a younger brother or even a sister. But life isn't always fair as you know princess." Richard said as he moved around.

Adelicia turned around to be face to face of Richard. "Oh!" She took a step backwards, Richard took one forward. This kept happening until Adelicia reached a wall. He was so closes to her. At least no one was around to see this. "Would you kindly move back some please?" Adelicia asked him. Adelicia looked uncomfortable while Richard looked like he was actually enjoying it.

"I don't know princess; it is kind of nice right here." Richard replied looking even more smugly.

"What if someone sees us? This is improper!" Adelicia said worriedly. She started to look around to see if anyone could see them. Luckily none of the servants were around to spread rumors around.

"You talk too much princess." He started to lower his head to hers. "I know a way to make you be quiet." He closed the space between them.

Once again he was kissing her. At fist Adelicia froze to her spot, she didn't move a muscle. The more he kissed, the harder she was having not responding. Finally she responded not realizing that she was. She lost all of her senses; she didn't mow what was going on around her. She felt him move closer to her, his arms moving touching her back. Adelicia let him do all these things to her she just stood there with her arms around his neck.

He moved to start kissing her neck. She moaned in returned. But it all stopped, she opened her eyes to see Richard standing a couple feet away chuckling quietly to himself.

Adelicia felt her face get really red. She was angry. Adelicia never gets angry, only those little fits when she was younger.

"Who do you think you are? Going around kissing girls?" Adelicia looked like she was going to rip his head off. She tossed the rose on ground.

"You soon to be my wife, I think I have my right to kiss you." he said casually sitting down on one of the benches. "Come over here and sit by me."

"I think I rather stand" Adelicia said trying to cool herself down.

"Now princess, it was only a kiss, nothing more or less. Come over here." Richard said but only a bit more aggressive.

"No. I think I am going to return to my room now." Adelicia walked away, she ignored what he said as she was walking away.

The week slowly went by. Adelicia avoid being alone with Richard. She could not imagine all the things he would do with her alone.

The wedding was only a day away.

Adelicia was reading under a tree. She tried to stay away from everyone.

"I finally found you." Richard said as he sat down beside Adelicia.

"Funny thing I have been trying to hide from you all day." Adelicia started to get up but was stopped.

"Look I need to talk to you for a few minutes. It won't take any longer than that." Richard said. "This is a gift for the wedding." He gave her a small box. He walked off after giving it to her.

Adelicia opened the box. Inside was a ring. It was a beautiful ring. That was nice of him Adelicia thought to herself.

She put the ring on her finger and continued to read her book.

* * *

**Lauren () thanks for reading and reviewing!! :D maybe.....maybe not........**

please guys if you want updates this fast please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**heyhey.......i don't really have anything to say other than sorry for not writing this earlier...... i had all afternoon to write this but i was being lazy heheh i went swimming which was my highlight of the day :D**

* * *

Adelicia awoke like any other day. But today is not like any other day. It was her wedding day.

Adelicia slowly got out of bed. She silently walked to the bathroom to take a bath. After a couple of hours of bathing she got out to have some food. After a small breakfast, it was really lunch; they got started on her hair. There were three maids working on her hair. After at least two hours they finally got her hair to look perfect. All they had to do was to get her into her dress.

The dress was white like most dress. It was softest silk there ever was. It wasn't big nor pouffy. The sleeves were short. On the bodices there was a pattern of roses all over it. In Kalesia, the roses are the symbol of life and beauty. It was a tradition to give a person a rose on a special occasion. The people who made this dress out did themselves.

"Princess you look beautiful." Her maid, Sarah, told her.

"Thank you." Adelicia said in a quiet voice.

There was a knock on her door. One of her maids answered the door. It was her father.

"Can I have a moment with my daughter please?" His voice was soft. All the maids bowed and left the room.

"You will always be my little rose. I'm so sorry about this whole situation. I never meant for this to happen." He pulled her carefully into a hug. "I love you not matter what."

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.

"I am to take you." He put out his arm for her. He took her to the carriage

Before they knew it they were standing in front of the church. They hugged once last time before walking into the church.

Everyone stood up when the doors opened. It was beautiful. Roses of different colors and shapes were everywhere.

Adelicia saw all of her family members. Some look sad others looked extremely pleased. She looked over at Richard, he wasn't showing any emotion. Is that a good sign? Adelicia thought to herself.

She kissed her father's cheek as he let her go. She walked over to where her future husband was standing. He was still looking emotionless

The ceremony went on forever. Finally the end came, just one little kiss and that was all. Adelicia was praying that Richard wouldn't make a big deal out of the kiss. He bet down and gave her a cold kiss; it was nothing like what he did before. Though Adelicia would never admit it but she was a bit disappointed with the kiss.

All was left of the evening was to eat some food, hear some speeches and dance a bit, nothing too much.

After hours of just sitting, Adelicia wanted to leave. Richard was forced to do one dance with her other than that he just sat in the chair all night. She on

Adelicia sighed and leaned over to him. "Do you want to call it a night?" she asked him. He looked over at her and nodded, he looked really bored it almost made Adelicia laugh.

They said their goodbyes and good-nights to everyone.

They walked back to their rooms. Even though they were married they didn't have to share a room yet. Adelicia was about to turn down the corridor but once again something stopped her. Richard had his hand on her waist. He turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. Before she could say anything he was kissing her again. His coldness from tonight was gone. Adelicia felt herself melt into the kiss. She felt his hands all over her.

She needed to stop this before it gets too far. She tried to push him off. "Please Richard stop." She manage to spit out before he covered her mouth again with his.

He stopped kissing her but he didn't move. He stood there, towering over her looking at her with this funny look.

"You know, when go back to my kingdom we will be sharing rooms. No more of this separate rooms. Be ready to be leaving tomorrow. Goodnight my princess." He said smugly. He took her hand and placed a wet kiss on it. He walked off to his room for the night.

Adelicia leaned up against the wall to catch her breath. She kept trying to convince herself that he would do anything against her will. But she couldn't really trust him though.

She finally started to walk back to her room. Her maid was already there waiting to help her get ready for bed. Adelicia was happy to be able to fall asleep. Once again her dreams made her twist and turn throughout the night.

Her maid got her up early the next day to get ready to go. She got up bathed and ate in her room. She was ready to leave.

Richard and King Vicente were waiting for her. She said her sad goodbyes to her family. Darwin gave her a white rose as they said goodbye he said he would come and rescue her when needed. Her other brothers just gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Her father and mother took their time when saying goodbyes. Her mother was in tears making Adelicia water up. It took all the strength she had not to cry in front of those two horrid men.

She felt her heart break as soon as she was in the carriage. It was going to be a long journey.

They finally reach the ship to go to Roanson. It was a big ship, one of the biggest Adelicia had ever seen.

Richard showed her 'their' room. It was a nice room, it had many books to read, a desk and a chair and a couch. Not much in the room. There was a door by the books Richard said it was where the bed was. Adelicia wasn't for sure if he was being serious about sharing the room or not but he did seem pretty serious which made Adelicia more nervous. He left her to get comfortable.

Adelicia walked over to the door by the books to see what was in it. Richard wasn't joking when he said it was their room it was a double bed fit for two people. Adelicia couldn't hold it in anymore. She closed the door and ran the bed and cried it all out. She missed her room, she missed her maid, she missed the roses, but most of all she missed her family.

After a what may have been minutes or hours her crying finally stopped and she fell into sleep.

Adelicia woke up to find herself tuck in the bed. There was some food and a glass of water on the little table that she now just noticed. There was a table with two chairs. There was a piece of bread and grapes and an apple. Her stomach started to growl at the sight of food.

After satisfying her stomach Adelicia went out to the other room. It was dark outside, I must have slept the day away Adelicia thought to herself. Someone must have lighted all the candles. She walked over to the books, picked out the best one and sat down and read until her eyes started to hurt.

She didn't see much of anyone for the whole trip. Which was only a week long. She saw some servants come in to give her things she needed. She didn't see Richard or King Vicente. Which in some ways was a good thing. But Adelicia was bored.

There was a knock on the door "Come in." Adelicia said without looking up from her book she was reading.

"We will be in port soon. You'll finally get to see your new home." Richard said as he walked over and sat on the couch next to Adelicia.

"Good, I can't wait to get off this ship." Adelicia sat there still reading while Richard was just sitting there doing nothing. After a while of this, Richard let out a big sigh and stood and started walking to the door.

"I'll come and get you when we are home." He sounded excited to be getting home. I can't blame him though.

Richard came back after two hours. There was a crowed waiting for them to get out. They all cheered when Richard and Adelicia step out of the ship to the carriage. His father wasn't anywhere to be seen. The ride to the castle wasn't as long as Adelicia had thought it would be.

It was a big castle with vines growing all over it. It was harsh looking. Adelicia was kind of frightened of it.

Richard took her on a small tour of the castle. He showed her to their room so she could freshen up for dinner which he stated would only be them.

Adelicia tried to make conservation with the maid who was helping her but she was too shy.

Dinner was nice and filling after that journey. Richard had made small talk with her. He escorted her to their room and told her he need to finish up some work he needed to do.

Adelicia walked into the room and found her night gown already out for her. She quickly got dressed and went straight for the bed.

She tried everything to get to sleep before Richard came back. She heard the doorknob twist open. She closed her eyes a tried to appear asleep. She heard him walk around the room softly. She heard the door to the bathroom open and close and a couple of minutes later she heard him come out.

He walked over to the other side of the bed. He knew she was still awake but he didn't say anything. He got under the covers and leaned over Adelicia and placed a little kiss on her forehead like a mother would do to a child. He whispered in her ear "Goodnight my princess."He moved far away from Adelicia before she could do anything. After a while of silence he could hear her breathes coming out slower and slower. When he was for sure she was a sleep he moved closer to closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. He moved her so that her head was on his shoulder and his head resting on hers. He finally fell asleep after awhile with a tiny smirk on his face.

* * *

**ooooo what do you guys think of Richard? I kinda like him...**

**Thank you guys soo much for reading and reviewing I just love getting these reviews they make me so happy!!!!!!!**

**Lauren: thanks for once again reading and reviewing! i totally agree!**

**sooo i bet you guys can guess what i am going to say.....please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Adelicia felt happy, it was nice and warm where she was. She didn't want to move from her spot. She snuggled closer to the thing that was keeping her warm. She heard a chuckle from the thing that was keeping her warm. She opened her eyes to see she was snuggling up against Richard who was looking close to laughing at her. She screamed and moved to get as far away from Richard which made her get too close to the edge of the bed and fall off. She grunted as she hit the ground. She pulled herself together and stood up. Richard was laughing even harder than before. Adelicia was once again getting angry.

"Oh princess, we are going to have so much fun together." Richard said after he finished laugh.

"What in god's name were you doing?" Adelicia almost screamed at him.

"What? I wasn't doing anything. I was just keeping my little princess safe and warm and I think my princess was enjoying it." He said as he leaned on his elbow looking at Adelicia.

"You selfish little" Adelicia took a long deep breathe. She tried her best not to scream at him.

"You know what you should do right now princess?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Adelicia harshly replied.

"I think you should come back into bed and we should you know, learn a little more about each other." He said with a sly smile slowly coming on his face.

Adelicia screamed at him and got a pillow off the bed and throw it at him. Then she stomped off to the bath room and locked the door.

She leaned on the door slowly sinking to the ground. She curled up into a little ball. She rested her head on her knees. It was only the beginning of the day and she was already to go back to sleep. Maybe she was still tired of the ride to get here but she doubt it.

She heard him curse and move to get out of bed and he moved around the room. She couldn't tell what exactly he was doing. After a few minutes of silence she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Adelicia, I was joking." He sighed when he heard nothing. "Please come out or I will have to break the door down."

"No" was the reply he got.

"Well that means I am going to break down the door then." He said moving over to the other side of the room to get ready to take the door down. "One last chance. He started to run when he got no reply.

Adelicia opened the door and quickly moved out of the way when she saw him running for the door. But unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. Richard knocked Adelicia to the ground. They both yelled out when they landed on the hard ground.

Richard quickly moved off of Adelicia and stood up. He looked around to see if they had broken anything.

Adelicia sat up and moaned softly, she had banged her head on the ground when Richard knocked them over.

Richard turned his attention to where the moan had come from. He quickly bent down and checked to see if his little princess was okay. She didn't look like she got hurt. She moved her hands so she was holding her head. Oh so I must have hurt her head falling to the ground. Richard thought to himself.

"Sorry, darling, I didn't see you open the door." He said helping her up.

"Oh sure you didn't. Can you leave me alone right now? I want to get ready for the day." Adelicia said slightly nudging Richard.

"Oh but darling it's the day after the wedding don't you want to spend all day with me none stop." She gave him a look, it made him shiver. "But if you want your privacy that's fine with me." He started to move out of the room but change his mind. He turned around to steal another kiss from her lips. He quickly moved before she could do anything. Shutting the door behind him he walked out of the bathroom and left to go somewhere else to get clean.

When Adelicia knew for sure that Richard was out if the room she took a step out of the bathroom. She went out to the hallways to see if there was a maid that could set up a bath for her. After a while a maid finally came and asked if she needed some help with getting a bath ready for her.

After Adelicia was clean, she went out to find some food. She looked all around for where the dining room was. A maid finally the same maid from earlier found her wondering around and showed her to the dining room.

The maid said that she would see if breakfast was ready for her to eat. Adelicia thank the maid as she looked around the room it was a small room. She sat at the end of the table and waited for the food.

"I see you found the dining room." Richard said as he opened the door.

"No help from you. A maid had to help me find this room." Adelicia said. She was still angry about this morning.

"So sorry." He said as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of her chair. "About this morning. Sorry about it."

Adelicia just stared at him with a blank face. Did he really think he could just say he was sorry and forget about it?

"But we do need to talk seriously. I know that we are both getting use to the idea of being married. But as heir to the throne I have to have an heir before I can become king." He said looking at her.

Adelicias face went red. How could he talk about this for the second time? Adelicia thought to herself. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Yes, if I don't have an heir then I lose my title as heir." He said almost winning.

Thankfully the food was brought in before they could go any further.

They ate in silence. And for once Adelicia was grateful for the silence

After breakfast Adelicia rushed out of the room before Richard could say anything else to her. She didn't want anything to with him. She didn't want to see him, touch him or hear his voice ever.

She missed her family dearly. She found some paper to write a letter. She sat down and started to write to her family.

Over by the mountains of Roanson man sat in his chair. He had dark hair and his eyes were blue and cold as ice they showed no emotions.

A small man came running into the room. He bowed in front of the dark man.

"He has returned home with his new wife." The small person told the man.

"Good. You may go." The dark man replied with a dark smirk. It was coming together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys.....Ok on the last chapter I wrote something and I DID save it but it wasn't on the chapter sorry about that....anyways sorry for the long wait.....I am in a play and it is taking up a lot of my time and also I had some very big tests this week sigh......there has been a hole lot of stuff going on in my life and it is just crazy....BUT on the bright side summer is coming very soon but that is not as good as you think. I am going to England and Australia and so that takes up about four weeks of my time so there will be no post but I will be able to write cause I got a iPad heheheh but I won't post anything....

Enough of me talking I hope you like this chapter!!!

* * *

They didn't speak much only a few comments every so often. Adelicia was still angry at Richard for well, everything really. She spent most of her time reading in the garden or taking a walk around the castle grounds. She was utterly bored.

She did the same thing every day. She would wake up to an empty bed, take a bath, go have breakfast with Richard who would try and talk to her, after that Adelicia would go to the library to get a book to read, she would read for a bit get bored and start walking around. She would each lunch all by herself, sometimes she would get her new maid to eat with her, Adelicia found out the maids name was May, then she would head back to her bedroom, after a while of waiting it would be time for dinner. Richard would once again try to talk to her. He would ask her about her day and all she would reply with a okay. Once he gave up on asking her about her day he would tell about his day.

He would leave after they got into a fight. Adelicia would run into their room crying, She would get ready for bed. May would try to comfort her but it wasn't the same. Adelicia would usually fall asleep before Richard came to bed.

Adelicia awoke like another day. She slowly got out of bed, May had already been her. A bath was already for her to jump in. After she got washed she looked out of the bathroom to see what clothes had been placed out for her to wear. It was a little fancier than her other dresses, it was blue dress with some light blue lace over it.

After May helped her into her dress, she went down for breakfast with Richard.

It started out like any other regular day.

"Its a beautiful day, isn't?" Richard asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, it is." Adelicia replied quietly.

"Would you like to see our country?" Richard asked all of a sudden.

Adelicia dropped her fork and knife, she looked at him with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I think it's time our people get to see us." He said with a little smirk on his face.

"Oh, I would love to go and see it! When can we leave?" Adelicia asked, her eyes filling with excitement.

"I guess we can leave in the next hour or so." Richard said getting up."Meet me in the foyer."

"I will!" Adelicia got up to get ready.

The hour went by quickly for Adelicia. Richard took Adelicia to a carriage to take them to the town. The ride was quiet, Adelicia almost had her head sticking out of the window of the carriage. It was beautiful.

When they got to the town, they got out of the carriage. Richard told them to have the carriage here when he was done showing Adelicia the town.

People noticed them but didn't make it a big deal they just bowed down to them as they walked by.

Richard showed her where they go their clothing made and where the best food was to eat. All the people they meet were very nice.

Richard and Adelicia walked all around. Adelicia was having a lot of fun; she loved meeting these people and trying new things.

The day passed went by fast for both of them. Richard was enjoying seeing Adelicia smiling and laughing.

He looked up at the sky, it was getting darker.

"Come, I want to show you something." Richard said taking Adelicias in his. They walked in silence to get where Richard wanted to go. They finally reached the detonation.

They we on a grassy hill that some flowers here and there. Richard suddenly sat on the ground. He pulled Adelicia down with him, she yelped as she fell down. She started to yell at him but he just told her to be quiet.

Adelicia looked at what he was looking at, it was the sky. "Just wait for it." Richard told her.

After a couple of minutes the sun started to set. Adelicia gasped, it was beautiful. There were so many different colors in the sky. There was yellow, red, orange, pink, peach and some blue and purple. They sat in silence watching the sunset.

Adelicia leaned over to rest her head on Richards shoulder. Richard looked over at Adelicia. She beautiful, she looked at totally at peace. He never noticed how her eyes were so bright full of adventure.

The sun finally set, the sky was filled with the stars and the moon.

Adelicia looked over at Richard, he was looking at her. Adelicia felt her face go red.

Richard gentle took her chin in his hand. He moved closer to her his lips were almost touching hers.

"You look so beautiful tonight." Richard said against her lips. Adelicia moved her hands and put them on his shoulders. He started to kiss her slowly and gently, it was different from the rest of the times he kissed her.

Richard finally pulled away "We need to head back to the castle." He got to his feet helping the dazed Adelicia to hers. They walked hand in hand back to the where the carriage was. The ride was like when they came there, quiet. But it was a nice quiet. Adelicia was leaning against Richard almost falling asleep. It took awhile to get to the castle.

When they finally got to the castle Adelicia was fast asleep. Richard sighed and picked her up and carried her to their room. He laid her on their bed. He gently woke her up.

"I'm going to get your maid to help you get ready for bed." Richard went out of the room in search of the maid know as May. He finally found her, he sent her to help Adelicia change into her night gown.

Adelicia was happy she was out of her dress and was in her night gown. She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up. She started to think about Richard. He was being nice all of a sudden. She even let him kiss her, she even like the kiss! She sighed.

She heard the door open. Richard moved around the room. She heard him go into the bathroom he came out a couple minutes later. She felt him come into the bed; he laid on his side of the bed.

Adelicia didn't what she was thinking. She moved over the Richards side of the bed and snuggled up to him. She laid her head on his chest, she listening to his breathing.

At first, Richard stiffened up when Adelicia moved over but then he relaxed. He kissed the top of her head and he heard her say really quietly a good-night.

Richard smiled, she was starting to warm up to him. That was a good sign. Richard soon fell asleep.

Ever since the day they went out to the town, Adelicia and Richard got on better. They had less fights and they could stand to be in the same room for more than an hour. They would sometimes read together, take walks outside, or even go riding on horses around the castle grounds.

Adelicia was starting to enjoy staying there although she still missed her family dearly.

Richard and Adelicia just got back from riding when a messagar came to Richard and whispered something in his ear.

"Adelicia I hate to end our time together so quickly but I have some matters I need to attend to. Until we meet again fair maiden." he said. He took one of her hands and gave it a light kiss on it and walked off. Adelicia was once again red from him.

He had been much nicer to her, and he was actually very funny at times. Adelicia walked back to her room to take a bath.

When it was time for dinner, Richard was awfully quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Adelicia finally asked after being tired of the quietness.

"Oh it's nothing important, just something to do with my father." Richard said quietly.

"Is he alright?" Adelicia suddenly worried for his father, although she didn't like him, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"he's fine it's just that he won't be home anytime soon." Richard said with a sad sigh. " I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." Richard got up from his seat and walked off to their bedroom.

Adelicia sat motionless. She had never seen him this upset. She sighed and finished her dinner. She was waiting for him to cool off. She walked to their room; she opened the door to see Richard laying in the bed. She went into the bathroom to change. She came back changed and Richard hadn't moved from his position.

Adelicia moved into the bed and turned so she wasn't facing him. After a couple of minutes in silence, Adelicia felt Richards hand around her. They sat in silence as he held her. They were in the same position when they woke up the next morning.

* * *

So now what do you think of Richard? Thanks to all who have sent in reviews!!! It means the world to me!!!!

So please review! It is soo easy just click that little button at the bottom and right something please!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**omg...i finally updated...I am soo soo soo sorry that I have not updated in like two months! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! I feel so bad! its been kinda crazy...it turns out I am not going to Australia for vacation anymore D: oh well I think we are visiting my uncle maybe...**

**Something very new is going to happen in this chapter. There is a kinda _sex _part in this chapter...no I didn't go into detail I wouldn't be able to cause I have never done it so I don't know much about it. I want you all to know this :D this is my first time doing anything like this soo sorry if isn't as good as the real thing...XD**

**so I have finally come up with where this is heading! So hopefully I will have the updates more regurally.**

_I have updated this story and added you can say some important information it is near at the ending sorry for this change!_

* * *

Darkness surrounded Vicente as he sat on the grimy floor. His hands were chained up to the wall. He had an enough room to stand and sit down. Once more he tried with all his might to break the shackles, but failed once more.

He didn't know how long he had been in here, but he knew he had to get out soon.

His son was alone with his new bride and Vicente was betting that the newlywed couple would be having many arguments.

Vicente looked up as soon as he heard a familiar creaking noise. The light was too much for him. He had to turn away when the door was fully open.

He heard a chuckle from where the door was. It was a nice, friendly chuckle; no it was a dark, evil chuckle. It made Vicente shiver.

The door shut with a loud thud.

Vicente slowly looked up to see who was here. It wasn't a face he had met before, but how the stranger looked, acted and how he was dressed made it seem he knew that man standing before. They way the strange man was smiling at him made Vicente tremble down his spine.

"Hehe….The Mighty King Vicente seems to be a little nervous….hehe…"The strange man said to no one in particular. "I'm supposing ye wants to know who I am?" The man nodded his head to the men next him. They strolled out of the door. "Me name is Captain Cutlass Von Drake and don't forget it!"

"No! You couldn't be….That is impossible! " Vicente yelled at the captain who was chuckling at the tied up man.

"Ye be a funny old king. But ye aren't here to amuse me. Your son has something I be needing." The captain said with an evil smirk.

"What may that be? Money? Land?" The old king questioned the pirate.

"Oh she be worth more than anything ye can offer me." The captain moved closer to the old king. "I want your sons newly found wench."

Weeks went by and no one had heard of King Vicente. Richard was working all with barely any breaks. Once his head touched his pillow he would be out for the whole night. Adelicia was starting to getting worried about her husband. He wouldn't say anything to her; he only spoke when he needed to.

It was almost three months since they had heard anything about Richards father. Everyone in the kingdom was in a depression. It was so very quite in the kingdom, it frightened Adelicia.

Adelicia was changing into her night gown with the help of her May. She thank her and bide her a good night. After brushing her hair a couple of times she walked into the bed room and stopped right in her tracks. Richard was standing there looking for his night clothes, but the thing was that he had no shirt on. Adelicias' face went red. He doesn't look bad when his shirt off. Hmmm…He is defiantly not bad looking. Adelicia thought to herself but quickly banished those thoughts away from her mind.

"Sorry!" Adelicia quickly tried to leave the room, but Richard left her from leaving. He swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his bare chest. If it was possible Adelicia's face was getting even redder. Quickly he twisted her around so that her back was up against his chest.

Richard still had both of her wrists while he was turning her around. He raised Adelicia's left hand up to his lips and started to place gentle kiss all over her hand.

Adelicias breath was caught in her throat. She was frozen in place, she couldn't think correctly.

He started to kiss up her arm. She could feel him exhale on her skin. He abruptly stopped kissing her arm.

He moved his to where Adelicia's right ear was and started to nibble on her ear cause a moan to come out of Adelicic's sweet lips.

He moved down to her neck and placed some more soft kisses. He would suck or bite her skin every so often.

The moans just kept flying out of Adelicia's mouth. Her mind had stopped working and she was leaning on Richard for support.

Richard slowly walked them both closer to the bed. He gently pulled Adelicia down on his lap. Once he made sure that she was comfortable he started the kisses on her swan like neck. His hands had finally let go of Adelicias' wrist and was moving his hands up and down on her back slowly. She moved her hands so they were wrapped around his neck and one was tangled in his hair.

Adelicias' neck was titled to the side to Richard could have more room.

Slowly Richard took hold of Abelicias' chin and kissed he with all the passion he had. He slowly let go of her chin and rested his hand on her hip.

He slowly ended the kiss and look right at her eyes. Her eyes were closed from the kiss, her checks were red from, what he assumes, the kissing.

He lowers them both on the bed so that they were laying down. Richard slowly crawled his was to be on top of Adelicia.

Richard knew that Adelicia at first didn't want to intercourse with him, but as they spent more time together they became more and more attracted to each other. And he knew he couldn't wait any longer. If Adelicia didn't really want to do this she would have spoken up.

He started to kiss her again, but this time more demanding. He was slowly sliding off her nightgown as he kissed her.

Adelicias mind went wild when he started to pull of her nightgown. She started to struggle about, but Richard kept going.

"We were going to have to do this sometime soon." Richard told her by her ear, his voice was much lower and huskier.

"Can we wait? Please?" Her voice was like a whimper. The nightgown was about to show her chest area. Adelicia started to really struggle.

Richard stopped what he was doing and moved his mouth over her ear. "You are married to me. Why refuse yourself the pleasure and man and a woman have together? Look, we were going to do this the night of our wedding, but you wanted to wait so I let you have some time. Well times running out. Things are changing around the world and not all of its good. There may be war soon and that will mean I am not here and if die out in battle there will be no heir!" Richard took hold of her chin. "Please! My duty as husband is to keep you safe and for you to be loved, it is your duty and my wife to produce an heir for the throne. I have fulfilled my duty as husband, when will you fulfilled your duty as a wife?"

Adelicia looked away from Richard; she had tears in her eyes. "I…" Adelicia was wordless.

"It's alright" Richard said. He was still above Adelicia. "I am going to sleep."

"Wait!" Adelicia pulled him down as he tried to get off of her.

"I am sorry. It's just….I don't know how to explain it..." Richard tried to get up, but Adelicia kept him down. "I will do this. I just don't know what expect out of this."

"Really? Are you sure?" Richard ask he with a funny look.

"I guess it's now or never, Richard." She gave him a small smile in which he returned.

He lowered himself on her again and slowly kissed her. "I go slowly for you." He said against he lips.

Richard slowly pulled her nightgown off of her and tossed it to the ground. Her face couldn't get any redder than this.

He started to kiss her neck again starting the moans again. "Youre beautiful" He whispered against her skin.

After all of the kissing, moans, screams of pleasure was over the pair laid on the bed drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

After that night the world around them change. Richard was in a better mood, Adelicia was starting to like this place more. They would spend as much time together as they could even if Richard was working.

After almost two months of this happiness, Richard was gone for a special meeting for the next week with some town in the kingdom that was having some troubles. It was days like this made Adelicia gloomy.

May would try her best to cheer her up, it never worked. The days past on slowly for Adelicia it was never the same in the castle when Richard wasn't here.

Adelicia woke up in an empty bed. Only couple more days until Richard comes back, Adelicia thought to herself. She got up and acted like it was like any other day except she started to feel ill after awhile. When she was dress she couldn't take it anymore. She rushed to the bathroom and to heave all over the place. May came running after Adelicia. She gasped and knelt down to help hold up Adelicia and to keep her hair of her face.

After Adelicia had stopped throwing up, May insisted that she went back to bed and she would go and get the doctor. Now the doctors at Roanson were different from other doctors in other kingdoms.

These doctors had special blood in them. They could sense what illness the person had and cure it or when a battle or a war happens they can fix they injured, but not everyone could be saved, some injuries were too bad.

The doctor came in and examined Adelicia. May was holding Adelicias' hand the whole tire time. The doctor told them that there seems to be nothing wrong and she should just get some rest and some water. He bide them a good day and left. He seemed to be keeping something to himself.

The same thing happened the next day and the day after it and for the rest of the week.

Richard finally came home. He was worried for his wife and stayed by her side when he was not working.

The doctor kept coming each day and kept saying the same thing. "Stay in bed. Eat some food and drink lots of water."

Adelicia could not stay one more day in bed. May tried to entertain her but she just ran out of ideas.

"I wonder what's wrong with me." Adelicia asked no one in particular.

"I wonder as well." May said quietly.

A few weeks after Adelicia had started to throw up it was gone. She started eating more food than usual and was more moody than ever. The doctor was still checking up on her on a daily bases, King Richard had asked the doctor to stay at the place while Adelicia was sick.

"I know you may not want to think about it, but you could be with child." The doctor asked her one day while he was checking up on her.

"What?" Adelicia ask.

"Yes, I am quite for sure now. My dear princess it seems that you are with child!" The doctor told her happily.

"I..think...I...need to-" Adelicia blacked out before she could finish her statement.

* * *

_This is a kinda update on notes..._

_Adelicia is about 4months or five months i just don't want to confuse anyone :D I am really sorry for changing some of it D: but now that I am thinking about this the doctors powers are going to have a great inpact in the story! Thanks everyone!_

_Down there is the old notes..._

**So what did ya think? I kinda feel it was rushed but oh well...**

**Now some of you may think they should of waited somemore buuut Adelicia has to produce an heir because thats what queens were really used for...I know not good...**

**What would you do if you were Adelicia? **

**Thank You for reading! Please review I would love to hear something from you guys and speak of you guys...**

**YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! :DDD**


	11. NOTES

**Hey guys**

This is not an update, though tomorrow I will have the next chapter up!

I want all of you readers to know that I have change something in chapter 10. Its kinda important for future chapters...:D

Thank You guys for all the reviews and stuff! It really makes me happy and I have been kinda depressed right now...But now I have gotten, like really gotten, into my story and everything!

I am sorry this isnt an update and I will delete this note thing after I post the next chapter I find it weird to have some notes on stories cause you get the idea that theres a chapter buts its not...

Anyways sorry for taking your time!

Thank you guys for reading! :D


	12. Chapter 11

**I AM A LIAR! How long has it been when I said I would update? tooooooooo long! Shoot I feel real bad ): sorry guys!**

**Its kinda been really bad here...I will make my rant down there for ya so you can read...**

**I posted a note saying I was going to update real soon :D the important thing about that one was that I added something in the last chapter that is kinda important :D**

**OHHH im changing my name! theres a poll going on! please vote! thanks!**

* * *

Vicente needed to get out of this place soon. If he didn't, he would go mad.

He didn't know how long he had been in here for, but he knew his son would be worrying about him. The captain had forced him to write a letter saying he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

He couldn't believe it. Captain Cutlass Von Drake was really alive. There were stories of a captain and dark and evil as the devil sailing the seas, taking all the treasures he could get and he would capture the most beautiful girls there were ever alive. But those were stories past from one person to another, the story must have change after being told so many times.

Thinking about the captain gave Vicente chills.

The door swing opened, it seemed the captain could sense he was thinking about him, he waltzed into the room humming a drinking song.

"hehe…Did ye know that ye has been in here for over eight months now! Ha! I would have gone nuts if I were ye. Ye must be gettin tired of hearing me voice" Vicente eyes widened. His kingdom, his people, and his son, they needed him. "And at this rate you may be in here for another six months."

Vicente looked up at the captain. "It seems your rotten son has gotten the wench knocked up the news has spread like wild fire." The captains' eyes seemed to get darker as he talked about Vicente's son.

"He be ruining my plans! That kid is gonna get it. But I can always make changes, this is only a setback." Captain Drakes eyes seems to go darker and darker as he talked to himself, they were almost black.

All of a sudden he stormed out of the room leaving a confused king behind.

Roanson was a country of finer things and celebrated everything significant to them and their country. The news of their new princess with child spread like wild fire throughout the kingdom. And like all the other times when there was another child on the way, the kingdom celebrated.

Richard was thrilled to have a child finally on its way. Adelicia of course was happy, but a little be anxious of having a child. Her father sent her a letter as soon as he heard of the news. He wrote to her about how proud her family was of her and how much they missed her. Her father said the family would not be able to visit, they were all extremely busy. There were problems out at sea and her father was helping other kingdoms about it.

As the months past Adelicias' stomach was getting bigger and bigger. She was having to get new dresses for her growing stomach. She was getting more emotional each day. Richard was having to be more careful around her each day.

Time started slow down for Adelicia, she felt like it took her forever to do something. After a while she couldn't walk around the castle like she wanted to do. She needed to take more rest and naps.

One day, two months until her baby was supposed to be due, Adelicia was in the garden having tea with May when she got a letter. She quickly read it.

"Yes!" Adelicia yelled. Jumping out of her chair and started to walk away from the gardens, leaving May all confused.

Adelicia quickly moved her feet to find where Richard was hiding himself. She found heard him in his office talking to his assistant, David.

David had work at the castle for all his life. He helped Richard in whatever way he could. They were companions ever since they were both very little. He would help Richard with plans for different things.

They both looked up when they heard her barging into the room. David was the first to rise out of his chair and he walked over to the side. Richard let out a sigh before he stood.

"Darling, we were in the middle of something important. Can you wait a bit to talk to me?" Richard asked her as he walked over to where she was.

"It is important! My mother is coming to stay with us for my last month of pregnancy!" Adelicia had a big grin on her face.

"That's wonderful news but I cannot talk about it right now. We can discuss it over dinner." He took her hands in his and led her to the door. "I will see you at dinner." He gave her a little kiss before she left. He let out a long sigh before closing the door.

"You seem different." David said after a long silence.

"I don't feel different and I am pretty sure I don't look different." Richard said jokingly as he sat down.

"Well for sure you are acting differently. Hmm..." David mumbled to himself. "Well you should start working if you want to be on time for dinner."

When it was finally time for dinner, Adelicia and Richard talked about where Adelicia's mother should stay. After all that was settle and they had written they letter to her mother, they went to bed for a good night rest. In a couple of weeks Queen Roxana would be coming to stay for almost three months so she can help Adelicia after the birth of the baby.

Adelicia made sure everything was perfect for her mother.

After waiting for what seemed like forever her mother finally arrived. It was a cold night when her mother got in. Her daughter rushed her into her room so she could go and clean herself up from traveling and go to bed.

The room Roxana was staying was a little bit smaller than Adelicia's and richard's room but it was big enough for the Queen.

Richard and Adelicia were laying in bed about to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

"I'm so happy my mother is here." Adelicia said before falling asleep. Richard kissed the top of her head.

Richard was woken up to the sound of his old friend, David.

"Sire, you need to get up!" David said in an urgent voice.

Quickly Richard got out of bed and ready for the day while David told him what to expect for the rest of the day. Richard hastily wrote a note for Adelicia telling her he would not be here for the rest of the day and to expect him home very late tonight. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head and left for the rest of the day.

Adelicia woke up feeling very chilly. She looked over to see Richard had gone and left the room. There was a note on the table next to her side of the bed. She opened it up and read it.

While Adelicia was reading the note from Richard, May slowly entered the room.

"Oh your highness, I was just about to wake you up for breakfast." She noticed the look of sadness on Adelicia's face. She quickly moved to Adelicias's side of the bed and sat right next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Richard, he said he would be gone for the whole day." Adelicia said throwing the note on the ground. "Why couldn't he tell me this last night?" Adelicia angrily sighed and got out of bed to get ready for breakfast with her mother.

Adelicia waited for her mother so they could eat breakfast together. Her mother finally entered the room with grace that she always seems to have.

"I am so sorry, darling, that I had to keep you waiting." Her mother said taking a seat. She was sitting in the spot where Richard would usually sit when there was no guest at their castle.

"Its fine mum, I bet you are tired from all the traveling." Adelicia replied, looking at the food as it was brought in. They were having scrambled egg, sausages, bacon and some bread with a cup of tea. It was everyone who was noble had this for breakfast here.

"This smells delicious!" Her mother said before she started to eat. She took one bite out of her meal, "And it is delicious!"

"I am glad you like it. It is one of my favorite meals they make here." Adelicia smiled at her mother.

After they had finished breakfast, Adelicia gave her mother a tour of the castle she now called home. She ended the tour at the sun room. Adelicia ungracefully sat down on one of the chairs, her mother sat in the one next to hers.

"So where is Richard? I thought he would be with us during breakfast." Her mother finally asked.

"He usually eats with me, but he left a note saying he had to go out to something and wouldn't be back till later." Adelicia sighed. "This doesn't usually happen often."

"He has more responsibilities now since his father is been missing for a very long time. I wonder where he went." Her mother said taking Adelicia's hand in hers. "Your brothers miss you. They all wanted to come but your father said they needed to stay to keep studying. Darwin won't talk to your father since he wouldn't let him come and see you."

"I miss them all so much! I wish father let them come though they probably would have hurt Richard the moment they saw him." Adelicia giggled.

"Speaking of Richard...How are things going between you two?"

Adelicia stopped giggling and looked at her mother. She was looking at her with concern in her eyes. Adelicia gave a small smile. "Well at first we hated each other but it got better and well we spent a lot of time together. Well then this happened." Adelicia pointed at her stomach. Her mother gave her a small chuckle.

"You should of seen the look on your brothers faces when they heard you were with child. I swear Ranalds' face turned purple!" They both laughed. "But I am happy for you two."

"I am too. I know this sounds strange but whenever I am around him I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. Anything he says makes me blush. I don't know what is happening to me, mum!" Adelicia leaned back in the chair, something that a princess should never do.

Her mother had a small hidden smile in her eyes that Adelicia never saw.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this its kinda rushed but oh well...**

**I have been kinda lazy...And I have been kinda busy so my friend invited me to the Lady ****GaGa**** concert and OF course I said YES! IT WAS ****FREAKEN**** AWESOME! And then she invited me to her lake house it was so much fun! And then I have been stuck at home doing nothing...**

**Its been weird my mom was saying that I was acting depressed and I w****as like ****don't**** you have to be sad to be depressed? It was weird...**

**Then my brother has been a real jerk to me lately ****last night I embarrassed him in front of his girlfriend then he was being a real jerk saying some real nasty stuff and he ****isn't**** the one to say stuff like that and I had to rant it out in my journal and rarely I never do that...And he would not shut up on his ****xbox**** so more ranting in my journal**** at 2 in the freaken morning and I did ask him nicely to shut up and he said no and kept talking really loud until 2:30am...D: **

**and now school is starting soon...Well I am looking forward to school kinda...I am having tutoring for my English soon so yea...it may be a while until my next update **

**I am real sorry for the wait and the more waiting **

**I hop you guys are having a great summer and I hope you like this chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D!**


End file.
